


Return to Sender

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dadvid AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Max cries, adoption au, cc adoption au, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: Max hasn't gotten mail at camp in years, so why is his aunt writing to him all of a sudden?





	Return to Sender

David loved when his campers got mail. Seeing the look on the kids' faces when they received letters and packaged from family, was one of his favorite things. Today was strange though. Max barely got mail at all when he first started coming to camp, and none at all once David took him in.

Max made it clear that the previous letters had never really been from his parents anyway, but instead from assistants who were just filling in the same worksheets every summer. This was why he was never very enthusiastic about his packages, and didn't give much care when they stopped coming. It was all empty words. David had considered sending mail himself so that Max wouldn't feel left out but he knew that it would just annoy Max more. 

He had gotten used to not receiving anything, to ignoring his friends' excitement as they read heartfelt messages from their parents or siblings. Which is why David was struggling with whether or not he should give Max this letter from someone he recognized to be Max's aunt. 

He wasn't sure how she knew he was at camp, or what she would write about. What if it was something thag would hurt Max more? He was finally overcoming the guilt of leaving his family and feeling like he was a burden on David. Should he open it to find out? No, that wouldn't be fair to Max. Should he wait to give it to Max? 

He thought about this as he walked into the mess hall with the stack of postage. There was a package for Nerris that he assumed was more dice from her mother. Another for Dolph, probably more paintbrushes. He begins to call names and a line forms. A letter for Nikki, one for Ered, Neil, and Preston. 

"Max, don't you ever get mail?" David hears Nikki's voice from across the hall. His eyes dart quickly over to the trio. Max inbetween his two friends, picking at his breakfast.

"Why would I? Everyone who cares enough to send me a real letter is here. Anyone else is selling something." Max retorts, not looking up from his tray. 

David quickly tucks the mysterious letter behind his back and sneaks out of the mess hall. He rushes to his cabin and rests it on his desk. He was definitely going to wait to give it to Max. 

________________

David was watching over the campers as they joke over runny scrambled eggs and orange juice. He can't help but return his gaze back to Max. He was actually eating something today, much to David's relief. 

He hears the door open and watches Gwen enter. He smiles at his fellow counsellor and excuses himself to get a drink of his own. As he passes her, he notices she was taking care of the mail today. Thankfully, since he had somehow forgotten to retrieve it between fallen tents and an argument over today's breakfast options. 

He hears Gwen call out the names of the campers and smiles. It was such a great summer. Almost every week campers were getting mail. 

"Max!" He heard Gwen yell, but it wasn't her usual angry tone. No, she was calling him for mail. In an instant he remembers the letter he left on his desk a few days ago. He runs back into the mess hall and sees Max reading the letter. David knows he can't find a way out of this. 

"Yeah, found it on your desk. You're not one to forget about mail David. Is something wrong?" Gwen asks in a hushed voice.

He chuckles, 'Nothing at all! I must have missed it is all." 

Gwen gives him an unconvinced look but drops it. He turns back to Max and sees him fending off his friends' curiosity. He watches Max insist it's nothing and shove the letter in his sweater pocket. He stabs his tray and his friends quickly return to theirs. The trio were silent.

Something was wrong. 

He knew now wasn't the time and he didn't want to push Max to talk about it too soon. They were finally getting to a point where Max was coming to him independently and he didn't want to ruin that. He was sure if it was something serious, he would be told. 

__________

David was never a huge fan of the rain. It always ruined whatever plans he had for the campers and just plain puts him in a blue mood. He is slowly beginning to find the positives though. It forces him to be more creative and problem solve more indoor activities. He sees the wonderful learning opportunity it creates for the younger campers. It's benefits to the forest he holds so dear. Also, the smell of the pine after the rain was becoming one of his favorites. 

Another great advantage of indoor days was that it made it easier to supervise and organize the campers. He could also keep a better eye on his own little trouble maker. Max had been acting odd since he read the letter but David continued to hold back talking about it. He had a good feeling about today though since Max seemed to be drawn to his side more frequently than usual. 

Later that afternoon, David had to rush to his cabin for the first aid kit. Nikki had managed to stab herself with a pencil crayon and needed a bandage. It didn't seem too bad when he looked it over but she insisted. It was very unlike her to request such a thing so he complied, figuring it must be important. 

When he got to his room, he noticed a peice of paper on his bed. He picks it up and begins to read, 

"Hello Max!

I hope you're having fun at camp! Your parents told me a few years ago that you go here every summer, so I'm hoping this gets to you. I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a big brother. Your mother has been talking my ear off about the baby. So much so, we never get the chance to talk about you. We're just all so excited. I'm sure your parents have sent you this photo already but I thought I would pass along a copy too, just in case. Maybe you can hang it up in your tent or something! Well, that's all for now. I miss you!

-Your Favorite Aunt" 

Attached at the bottom of the letter was a photo of Max's parents sitting on a couch, side by side. A newborn boy with hair just like Max's was resting in their arms. They were looking at him like he was their whole world. How he looks at Max.

"They said they didn't want a kid." 

David looks up and sees Max standing in the door frame. He was soaking wet from the rain. 

"They said they were putting me up for adoption because they didn't want a kid." Max continued. 

David remembers back to the original court cases. He recalls how disgusted he was with the pair. How they treated Max. How they were practically throwing him away like a pet that was too much of a hassle. 

"It wasn't that they didn't want a kid. They just didn't want me." It was clear he was trying not to cry. 

"Oh Max." 

"They don't fucking deserve that baby." 

"Max." 

"Why do they get to be a family?" Max yells, his voice breaking. 

"Sometimes things just-" David is cut off by Max's arms wrapping around his waist. He hugs Max back. "Sometimes things happen for a reason."

Max rests his cheek against David's chest, "Thank you for choosing me David." 

"Of course Max. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else. Now, we should get back to Nikki." 

"She's fine. It was a distraction. No fucking way I was doing this in front of everyone." 

David smiles down at Max, "Always scheming aren't you?" 

"What else is there to do in this trash camp?" 


End file.
